Highschool Angst
by DLC Traducciones
Summary: DLC. Por este one-shot Amanecer nunca pasó –no es que tenga nada en contra del libro. Mi versión del primer día en la preparatoria para Bella como vampiro. ONE-SHOT BXE.


**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a la maravillosa Daddy's Little Cannibal, y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer

**High School Angst**

"¿Estas bien?" Edward me había preguntado eso por lo menos ocho veces hasta ahora. Volteé a mirarlo y asentí. Había estado alrededor de los humanos lo suficiente, al menos para poder controlar un poco del veneno que aparecía en mi boca cuando apreciaba su olor. Estaba agradecida que incluso siendo vampiro Edward no podía leer mi mente, estaba segura que no le gustaría ver algunos de los pensamientos que aparecían en mi cabeza cuando veía a los humanos frente a mi.

No tenía la intención de dañar a alguno de ellos pero aún así era difícil. Podía escuchar sus corazones latiendo y oler la sangre que corría por sus venas. Era como ser una neófita otra vez. La sed se estaba haciendo insoportable y podía sentir mi estomago encogerse cuando algún humano se me acercaba. Cerré los ojos y seguí su olor, respirando profundo. Sonreí para mí cuando comencé a acercarme, ansiosa de tener mas cerca el dulce olor de su sangre.

Edward puso su mano en mi pecho y me empujo hacía atrás. Golpeé el casillero que estaba detrás de mí. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire con sorpresa. Edward me cuidaba mucho más ahora, pero nunca usado tanta fuerza. No me dolió tanto como me sorprendió. Comencé a parpadear. Intentaba entender por que el estaba tan enojado.

"Sabia que esto era una mala idea." Susurró con aspereza. "Todavía no estas lista." Esta vez se dirigió a mí.

"Edward," mantuve mi voz baja pero alegre. "Sólo estaba oliéndolo."

"Bella," la voz de Edward aún era dura. "No puedes hacer eso frente a las personas."

"Tu solías olerme todo el tiempo." Estaba intentando defenderme. "Además," mi sonrisa creció, "no creo que él se estuviera quejando."

Edward gruñó y jalo su cabello. "Mala idea," murmuro para si. "Mala, mala idea."

"Tu dices mala idea," me quite del casillero. "Yo digo una gran idea disfrazada de mala idea. Necesito aprender como ser un humano y no hay mejor forma que hacerlo mezclándome con ellos."

Claramente había pasado mucho tiempo con Alice porque estaba peleando con la urgencia de querer bailar alrededor de la escuela, en vez de caminar. Era más grácil como vampiro que como humana, así que finalmente disfrutaba bailar, los deportes y todo lo demás que evitaba antes.

No podía entender el tormento que sintió Edward cuando le dije que quería ser un vampiro. No vi nada de malo en eso, mientras me mantuviera con mi dieta recomendada. De hecho, yo recomendaría volverse vampiro a cualquiera que estuviera interesado. No es que le fuera decir a alguien que era vampiro y luego desangrarlo yo sola. Edward me mataría.

"La campana esta por sonar," me informó Edward.

Mire el reloj de la pared y luego a Edward. Me estaba frunciendo el ceño y me veía con las cejas juntas. Solo teníamos algunas clases juntos, no durarían mucho así, conociendo a Edward probablemente ya tendría una cita con la secretaría para discutir su cambio de horario.

"No te preocupes por mi." Toqué su brazo suavemente. "Haz que Alice siga teniendo sus ojos en mi y además hay al menos otros cuatro vampiros en la escuela que pueden detenerme si decido hacer algo estúpido."

Me incliné para besar su mejilla pero el volteó su cabeza así que lo besé en los labios. Si pudiera sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho. Incluso aunque estuviéramos casados y hubiéramos hecho mas que besarnos, eso era la segunda experiencia mas maravillosa de mi existencia. La primera sería el sexo.

Me alejé con esfuerzo y luego le sonreí. El también me sonrió y me dio otro beso en la frente. "Estoy a un mensaje de distancia." Me recordó. "Si algo se siente incomodo, solo dime."

Rodee mis ojos y sonreí. "Estaré bien," le prometí mientras me hacia a un lado, para poder irme a mi clase. "Tendrás que confiar en mi para esto."

Edward no parecía que fuera a confiar en mi pero no tenía la paciencia para tener esa conversación otra vez. Lo amaba a muerte pero algunas veces me sobreprotegía mucho. Pero aun así, odiare ser la Cullen que nos obligara a mudarnos.

Sonreí para mi misma mientras entraba a mi clase. No era difícil caminar con un ritmo normal. Me esforzaba en recordarle a mis pies que no se podía caminar tan rápido como se podía.

Teníamos la misma historia que tenían ellos cuando se mudaron a Forks, solo que esta vez yo era la sobrina de Esme. Alice había creado toda mi historia. Aparentemente, había estado en un orfanato cuando perdí a mis padres en un horrible accidente de auto que dejó a mi padre en coma. El había muerto poco días después y mi mamá, que había perdido sus dos piernas, se suicidio después de oír las noticias de la muerte de su marido. Alice nunca fue de las que mantenía las cosas simples.

"¿Sr. Taylor?" pregunte cuando entre al salón de clases. El profesor, bueno al menos pensaba que él era el profesor, volteó a mirarme y ahogó un grito. Mordí mi labio inferior (una reacción humana que Rosalie me enseño que hiciera cuando alguien quedara tonto ante mi belleza).

"Soy Bella Evenson." Le di mi horario para que se asegurara de que estaba en la clase correcta.

Alguien silbó mientras todos entraban para tomar su lugar. Volteé a mirarlo y fruncí el ceño. El era alto, con el cabello oscuro, y brillantes ojos verdes. Me imaginaba que era un atleta o alguien a quien le gustaban los deportes. Reprimí un gruñido y voltee con el Sr. Taylor, quien estaba temblando mientras escribía sus iniciales en su nombre en el horario.

"Gracias." Le sonreí cuando me regresó el papel.

El asintió y señaló un asiento vacío en la mitad del salón. No me tomó mucho llegar a mi lugar, incluso a velocidad humana. Puse mi mochila en el suelo y tome una libreta y un lapicero. Ya había tomado esta clase, así que no tenía interés en tomar notas de la lección.

"Señorita Evenson," el Sr. Taylor me llamó. Lo miré y fruncí el ceño, no esperaba que el estuviera tan cerca. "Si necesita ayuda extra," el continuó, sin notar mi cara de sorpresa o mi falta de respiración. "Por favor no dude en quedarse después de clase y preguntar." Y me sonrió.

El Sr. Taylor no era mal parecido. Su cabello era castaño oscuro con partes grises. No era viejo. Claro, no podía considerar viejo a un humano. El sólo era maduro. Me imaginaba que estaba que estaba a finales de los treintas o casi cuarenta. Su piel se hundía en sus mejillas y era obvio que no había dormido bien y que tampoco se había rasurado en varios días.

"Creo que estaré bien Sr. Taylor." Le sonreí y puse atención a mi cuaderno.

El olía bien, muy bien. No quería morderlo, pero definitivamente quería olerlo. Ese era mi problema con los humanos, ellos olían demasiado bien. Era como poner tus comidas favoritas frente a ti en una gran mesa con una docena de ventiladores mandando su olor hacia ti pero sin poder comerla, tu solo puedes pararte ahí y olerla. Claro, no tenía permitido el privilegio de oler la comida que hacia mi estómago sacudirse y mi boca humedecerse.

"Bien clase," el Sr. Taylor gritó, atrayendo la atención de mis compañeros al frente del salón.

Tragué el veneno que se había formado en mi garganta y tome el lapicero. Uno de los métodos que aprendí que evitaban que me alimentara de humanos era tener un diario y escribir todo lo que sentía cuando veía o olía a un humano que pasaba cerca de mi.

Carlisle había obtenido la idea de un adicto a la droga que había tratado no mucho después de que yo "nací". El me dijo que el drogadicto no había regresado para que lo tratara por abuso de drogas si no por una piedra en el riñón. Intente su método y descubrí que funcionaba muy bien. Nunca fui de las que mantenían un diario cuando era humana pero no era un hábito difícil de mantener.

La voz del Sr. Taylor iba y venía mientras yo le ponía más atención a mi diario que a su lectura. Yo ya sabía todo lo necesitaba saber acerca del teorema de Pitágoras y si tenía alguna duda podría preguntarle a Edward.

Para cuando la clase terminó había escrito tres páginas, por los dos lados. Rápidamente copie la tarea del pizarrón y guardé mi lapicero en la lapicera de diseñador que Alice me regalo. Ni siquiera sabía que los diseñadores famosos hacían lapiceras. Habría estado feliz con una barata bolsa Ziploc de 50 centavos del Wal-Mart. Claro, nunca le dije eso a Alice. Me gustaba mucho mi existencia.

"Así que tu nombre es Bella." La voz maliciosa vino desde arriba.

Cerré los ojos y conté rápidamente hasta tres antes de poner atención a mi invitado. Era el tipo que había me había silbado cuando entre al salón. Estaba inclinado sobre mi escritorio. Podía calcular que medía unos 1.80 m. o tal vez más. Intente sonreírle, pero estaba mas entusiasmada por llegar a mi siguiente clase, que era una de las pocas que compartía con Edward.

"Entonces," puso su mano en la mesa y puso su cara frente a mi. Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta y yo intentaba enfocarme en sus brillantes ojos verdes pero el pulso en su cuello estaba a pulgadas de mi boca. "Me preguntaba si estabas ocupada el viernes. ¿Talvez podamos ver una película?"

"Lo siento," intenté sonar sincera pero empezaba a doler físicamente estar cerca de él. "Pero ya tengo novio." Cerré mi lapicera y la metí en mi mochila que estaba en el piso. Agarré el tirante de la mochila y me la puse en el hombro.

"¿Quién?" el chico quito su mano de mi escritorio y se hizo para atrás para que yo pudiera salir de mi escritorio.

"Edward," le conteste con voz segura, aunque estaba muy segura que el no había conocido a Edward todavía.

"¿Quién es Edward?" El tipo no se rendía.

"Mi novio." Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Esto era gracioso.

El me tomó de la muñeca, sus cálidos dedos hundiéndose en mi piel.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, asustándolo. "Lo siento," mi voz no sonó sincera esta vez. "Pero tengo novio. Y ni siquiera se tu nombre." Me asegure de decir la última parte rápido, ahí había otra razón por la que no quería salir con él.

"Mike," suspiró derrotado y dejo ir mi muñeca. "Me llamo Mike Dawkins."

"Bien," le tendí mi mano. El la tomó tímidamente. "Me dio gusto conocerte Mike Dawkins." Moví nuestras manos arriba y abajo antes de soltar la suya y caminar fuera del salón.

Por supuesto que el primer chico que me invitó a salir tenía que llamarse Mike. Solté una risita suave y acerqué el tirante de la mochila de mi hombro a mi cuello. Estaba segura que Edward ya estaba sentado en nuestro salón de clase gruñendo bajito. El probablemente había escuchado toda la conversación desde la mente de Mike. Comencé a sentir un poco de simpatía por Mike, lo que se fue rápido cuando vi a mi esposo recargado en la pared del salón de clase, sonriéndome.

"Estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?" Intente no sonreír.

Edward no dijo nada. Dio un paso para acercarse a mí, puso sus fuertes dedos alrededor de mis brazos y forzó sus labios contra los míos. Bueno, talvez forzó es una palabra muy fuerte, pero definitivamente no se estaba conteniendo en el beso. No era que me importara.

Cerré los ojos y puse mi cabeza de lado para que pudiera profundizar el beso. No era muy de Edward mostrar afecto frente a las personas, fue por eso que me imagine que la pequeña plática que tuve con Mike de verdad lo molesto. Era algo sexy pensar que un chico tratando de conquistarme tuviera ese efecto en el.

"Ok." Una voz ahora familiar grito. "Lo entendí, tienes novio."

Me alejé de Edward y vi al nuevo Mike frunciéndonos el ceño. Rápidamente entro al salón de clase, talvez porque se dio cuenta que no lo queríamos ahí.

"Eres un idiota." Le gruñí a Edward, golpeando su pecho.

El solo sonrió mientras me seguía al salón de clase.

**Fin.**

Mil gracias a **eviizzle **que hizo un excelente trabajo traduciendo (:


End file.
